


Double Trouble

by Mistwolf_Magic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cannon Divergence, Gen, Ignore Social Expectations, Mischief Managed, The Twin's First Year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistwolf_Magic/pseuds/Mistwolf_Magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When there's more than one set of identical twins at Hogwarts you never know what could happen, especially when they team up - ignoring House boundaries and social expectations to do it. Come along with the Weasley and Kalem twins as they take Hogwarts by storm. </p>
<p>Or: In which the Weasleys learn that not all Slytherins are gits and the Twins find their pranking partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Call Up All Our Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 11/18/2014 -- I realized that "Prewett" was actually Molly Weasley's maiden name, so I made up a new surname for the family the Kalem's mother is from.

Rowan Kalem expertly wove her way through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley with a bag hanging over her shoulder; she was ridiculously grateful that her bag had an unnoticeable extension charm on it, seeing as she had both her and her sister’s schoolbooks and potions equipment. Rowan’s identical twin, River, was waiting at Fortesceau’s with her own bag of supplies.

Both girls ordered a sundae – Rowan got Salt Caramel and Cookie Dough, while River got Mocha and Fudge Swirl – and sat at a table. “Just wands now, right?”

River took a large bite of her ice cream before answering around it. “Unless we want pets…”

Rowan took her own bite of ice cream, “Let’s check out Eyelops after Ollivanders. I would like to get an owl.”

The twins finished their treats and moved towards Ollivanders. Ollivander quickly measured the girls and began pulling wands off the shelves. “Try this one, Pear and Unicorn hair, 10 ¼ inches…. Larch and Dragon heartstring, 11 inches…” The pile of wands grew and Ollivander was ecstatic. “How about this one; Rowan and Phoenix feather, 11 ¾ inches…”

Rowan left hand wrapped around the wand and she felt a jolt run from her heart, through her arm, and into the wand as emerald and gold sparks flew from the wand. River cheered and Ollivander clapped his hands.

Rowan laughed inwardly at the type of wood she was holding. Her namesake.

Ollivander went back to searching for River’s wand as Rowan wandered over to look at the wand holsters the shop also sold.

“Maybe this one, Willow and Unicorn hair, 11 ½ inches.” The same sparks that had flown from Rowan’s wand came from the Willow wand in River’s hand. “And we have a match…”

“Nice one Riv!”

The girls paid for their wands and also a wand holster for each of them – Rowan’s was an arm-holster made of supple black leather while River’s was the same style in a light brown leather.

“Thank you Mr. Ollivander!” River called as they exited the shop.

A quick stop in Eyelops Owl Emporium resulted in both girls leaving with beautiful Eagle Owls before returning to the Leaky Cauldron to meet up with their parents.

 

********

 

September 1st dawned bright and clear as the Kalem family made their way across Platform 9 ¾ towards the scarlet engine. Marcus and Dinah Kalem hugged their daughters goodbye and helped them get their trunks onto the train.

“Be good River.” Mr. Kalem said.

“I’m Rowan, Dad.” Mr. Kalem huffed an exasperated laugh and River rolled her eyes from where she stood next to their mother.

“You would think after eleven years you could tell us apart.”

“One would think. Wouldn’t they?”

After one final hug the girls disappeared into the train to claim a compartment.

Fred and George Weasley drug their trunks down the train hallway, searching for a compartment that wasn’t completely full. They stopped at a mostly empty compartment and Fred slid open the door. “Can we join you? There’s no room anywhere else.”

The red haired twins were not expecting the lone occupants of the room to be identical twin sisters with long black hair and silver eyes.

“Sure thing.”

“C’mon in.”

Ahhh… twinspeak…

Fred grinned as he and his brother sat down. “We’re Fred –”

“—and George –”

“—Weasley.”

The boys turned their twinspeak on full power but the girls only smirked.

“We’re Rowan and River Kalem.” They spoke in perfect unison.

“We’re glad to meet –”

“—some friends. What year –”

“—are you? We’re –”

“— first years.”

The Weasleys stared in shock; these girls were better at twinspeak than they were – and they were masters at it. “We’re first years too.” It was probably best if they didn’t continue their twinspeak competition….

“So which one of you is Rowan and which is River?” George asked.

“I’m Rowan.” The girl closest to the window spoke, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

Fred looked back and forth between the two girls: Rowan had thick, slightly curly black hair that seemed to have a reddish tint to it when the sun hit it; River had the same thick black hair but it was more indigo then red and her silver eyes were a 1/8 shade lighter than her twin’s.

While the Weasleys were examining the Kalems, the girls were doing the same thing: Fred’s freckles were thicker than his brother’s and his hair was a little curlier; Geroge’s eyes were more turquoise than blue and his hair was 1/16 shade darker than his twin’s.

These were details that only another identical twin – someone who had spent a lifetime finding the infinitesimal differences between people – could ever find. There were four people in the world who could tell each set of twins apart; and all of them were sitting in the same compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

The sky darkened outside as the train wound through the country and the four students talked about anything and everything.

“So Kalem’s an interesting surname. Not one I’ve heard of before.”

“Are you guys Muggleborn?”

Rowan shook her head. “No. We’re Pureblood.”

“Whatever that’s worth.” River put in; the Weasleys could sense that the girls were slipping into twinspeak.

“Our parents were disowned when they eloped.”

“Their families—”

“—the Blacks and the Donhams—”

“—are feuding. So when they got married—”

“—Dad changed their last name to Kalem.”

George looked between the two girls. “Do you guys twinspeak when you’re nervous?” They nodded. “Cool.”

It was raining when they got to Hogsmade Station and River pulled out an umbrella that expanded to cover all four of them as they stepped off the train. “Firs’ years! Firs’ years this way!” The group of friends got several dirty looks from the other first years as they made their way to the lake. “Alrigh’ no more’n four to a boat.”  

George took the umbrella as Fred helped River and Rowan into the boat, then handed the umbrella back to River as soon as she was settled, before the boys climbed into the boat.

“Oh my gosh—”

“—it’s beautiful.”

The girls gasped as Hogwarts Castle came into view; Fred and George were just as impressed.

McGonagall gave her usual speech to the first years about the importance of the Houses then led them into the Great Hall.

Gasps ran through the group as they entered the large room, it truly was breathtaking.

Then all eyes fell on the Sorting Hat.

 

_At first you see a simple hat_

_But things aren’t always what they seem_

_So don’t just judge by that first look_

_Take time to determine what they mean_

_Long ago there were four friends_

_Who started something new_

_They got together to decide_

_Just what they were going to do_

_Gryffindor, with courage to spare_

_Took those who ruled by heart_

_Who stood for those who could not stand_

_And believed in facing fear_

_Slytherin, the proud and wise_

_Took those who ruled by leading_

_Who work for every step they take_

_And do all they can to rise_

_Ravenclaw, with wisdom abundant_

_Took those who ruled by mind_

_Who learned all they could each day_

_And searched for all the wonder_

_Hufflepuff, the just and loyal_

_Took those who led by love_

_Who give to those who need it most_

_And are unafraid of toil_

_So put me on and we will see_

_What qualities you possess_

_And just where you’re supposed to be_

_What place will you fit best?_

 

Applause rang through the Hall, then the Sorting began.

The four friends talked quietly throughout the Sorting until, “Kalem, River.”

“Slytherin!”

Rowan followed her sister to the House of Snakes while the Weasleys went to Gryffindor. As the Sorting finished two pairs of blue eyes met two pairs of silver eyes across the room. They did it again at the end of the feast as the first years were led away by their Prefects.

The Slytherin first years stopped at a blank section of wall, guarded by two torches. “Dignity.” The wall between the torches melted away to a common room with granite walls, oak tables, and black leather furniture. “Welcome to Slytherin common room. Girls’ dorm in the door on the left, boys’ on the right. There is a House meeting at 8:00 tomorrow morning before breakfast. Have a good night.”

Rowan and River led the other two girls to the door and swung it open to reveal four four-poster beds hung with emerald curtains; a fake window – charmed to look over the grounds – was on the wall between two beds.

The twins took the two beds to the left of the window and pulled out their pajamas; Rowan produced an alarm clock – set for 7:00 – and placed it on her bedside table before changing into her nightgown.

“Night Ro.”

“Night Riv.”

The twins were asleep before their heads hit the pillows.

 

********

 

“Rowan!”

“River!”

It was their first period – Double Potions with Slytherin and Gryffindor – and the Weasley twins were beckoning the Kalems to their table; the girls sat down, all four of them ignoring the stares they were getting from their housemates.

“Morning Fred.” Rowan greeted as she pulled out her Potions textbook and parchment.

“Morning George.” River did the same, sitting next to her sister.

“We decided that your House doesn’t matter.” George began.

“No matter what prejudice there is against each other’s Houses the four of us are going to be friends.”

Professor Snape swept into the room and looked over his class. Most of the classroom was separated between Slytherin and Gryffindor – except for one table, where two red- head Gryffindors and two black haired Slytherins sat at the same table talking quietly. He made his presence known by beginning his start of year speech, then turning to the group of four students sitting in front of him. “What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?”

One of the Miss Kalems frowned slightly. “They’re the same thing, sir.”

“They also go by Aconite.” The other Miss Kalem added. “Though I don’t understand why there’re so many names for one thing.”

“…Correct. Ten points to Slytherin.” Snape then got them setting up for their first potion of the year, a simple Boil Cure.

Half an hour into brewing – each of the Kalems paired with one of the Weasleys – Rowan and Fred’s potion exploded. Snape’s sixth sense for danger caused him to turn around just as Rowan flicked her wrist, making her wand slide into her hand, and a small shield encased the cauldron, containing the explosion.

“What happened?” Snape demanded as he stalked over.

“We’re not sure professor.” Fred started.

“It was just fine – we were getting ready to take it off the heat and add porcupine quills when it… exploded. I only just got a shield up in time.” Rowan finished, gesturing sadly to the destroyed cauldron.

“Oh?” the black-robed professor examined the wreckage and revealed a small firework. “It appears someone found it fit to sabotage your work, Miss Kalem, Mr. Weasley.” He looked at Rowan. “Five points to Slytherin for your quick wandwork, Miss Kalem. The two of you may restart your potion, you have just enough time to complete it before the end of class.” He repaired the cauldron with a wave of his wand.

“Thank you, sir.”  The two sat down and began their potion again.

“Your lavender needs to be 1/10 of a millimeter finer, Fred. It’s too coarse.” Fred nodded at Rowan’s comment and went back to grinding the lavender.

Snape watched the two sets of twins with interest; the Boil Cure was a potion that could afford to be off a little, which was why he assigned it to his first years. He had never seen first years be so exact – in fact, there were some Potions Masters who weren’t as exact in their measurements as these four students were.

These four had disregarded House boundaries – he suspected that this was the cause of the sabotaged potion – and were shaping up to be the best potion brewers he had ever had the opportunity to teach.

He would have to keep an eye on them.


	2. Have Fun This Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sorting. And what the Hat said to each of them.

**“Kalem, River!”**

River shook out her thick black hair self-consciously as her twin squeezed her hand encouragingly before she made her way towards Professor McGonagall. Ignoring the stares of the _entire_ school, River sat on that old three-legged stool and closed her eyes as the Sorting Hat settled on her head.

_Interesting._

River jumped as a soft voice whispered in her ear. Who was that?

_I am the Sorting Hat, my girl. And it is my job to Sort you._

Well, duh. Isn’t that why you’re called the Sorting Hat?

_Heh… you’d be surprised at how many people don’t make that connection, Miss Black. Or you would be a Black if that line wasn’t so bigoted and prejudiced; so instead you are left with a name that has no meaning for anyone._

I’m perfectly happy as a Kalem. I don’t need the Black or Prewett names to make something of myself.

_No, indeed you don’t. Neither you nor your sister need any help in that… and what you two will do… you are certainly incredible. I see great courage, loyalty to your friends and family, and a drive to learn._

So where do I belong?

_Something you have often asked yourself, eh?_

I can’t decide whether you’re creepy or fascinating.

_Hahahah….._

Are you going to Sort me or not?

_Well, you would actually do quite well in any of the Houses. As I said before you have courage, loyalty, and a thirst for knowledge; but greater than all that, you have the determination to not let what the world thinks determine right and wrong, so it better be…_

**SLYTHERIN!!!!**

_Take care child, and remember “Mischief Managed.”_

Mischief Man—?

Professor McGonagall lifted the hat off of River’s head and the girl made her way to the far right table, which was decked in emerald green, and sat down.

 

  ********

 

**“Kalem, Rowan!”**

Rowan squared her shoulders as she stepped forward, she could still hear Fred and George talking quietly but she hadn’t quite understood what they had been whispering about since River was Sorted. The old hat slipped over Rowan’s eyes as she glanced at her twin.

_So alike, yet so different._

Who said that?

_I am the Sorting Hat, Miss Black._

It’s Kalem.

_Of course it is, just like your sister said – you do not need the Black and Prewett names to be someone worthwhile._

You’ve got that right.

_I see the same fire in you as was in your twin – though I believe yours burns for a different purpose…_

What is that supposed to mean? Do you always talk in riddles?

_Heheheh… to answer your first question: that is for you to discover; to answer your second: yes, I usually do._

Humph…

_You have loyalty, brains, and courage to spare… but like your sister you prefer to rise up than to fit in. Therefore I place you in…_

**SLYTHERIN!!!!**

_Stay strong child, and like I told your sister… “Mischief Managed.”_

Wha—?

Rowan joined her twin at the Slytherin table and the two put their heads together as they discussed what had occurred.

 

  ********

 

**“Weasley, Frederick!”**

Fred smirked at his brother, no outward sign of the intense discussion they had just been having. Rowan and River – such awesome friends – were in Slytherin, shattering every preconceived notion the twins had had that all Snakes were evil.

What did that mean for the rest of the Houses?

_Not one of the Houses is inherently evil, just as no one House is inherently good. Unfortunately there seems to be a self-fulfilling prophecy that Slytherin is evil._

Woah… voice in my head…

_Yes. There is a voice in your head. I am the Sorting Hat, Mr. Weasley._

H-Hello then…

_Yes, greetings Troublemaker._

I can’t tell if you said that in a mean way or in an exasperated caring way.

_I believe you and your twin will be good for this school. Laughter will be invaluable against the darkness to come…_

What are you talking about? What darkness is coming?

_You will find out soon enough._

That’s not an answer.

_Of course it isn’t. As Miss Kalem pointed out, I love to speak in riddles._

Humph….

_Hahaha… There is a streak of brilliance in you – obvious in your pranks – and sly humor in the way you execute them, and your new friendships are strong enough to make you question what you believe. But above all that, there is the courage to admit you were wrong, and to defend your friends no matter what house they are in._

So you know what George and I decided?

_Of course I do Mr. Weasley. And I must say I am proud of you two for setting aside those age old rivalries. But there is another reason you will be in the House you are._

And that is…?

_In a few years, there will be someone who will be looking for a family: be that family to him if you would._

So…

_So it better be…_

**GRYFFINDOR!!!!**

_Have fun, son. And remember, “I Solemnly Swear that I am up to No Good.”_

I solemnly wha?

Fred could hear the Gryffindor table cheering as he took the Sorting Hat off his head and handed it to McGonagall. Then he grinned at his twin and moved to join his new Housemates.

 

  ********

 

**“Weasley, George!”**

George felt a little awkward being the only one of the foursome still unsorted – even though he knew it would only be for a second – and quickly sat on the three-legged stool. He felt his twin smiling encouragingly and could see the girls watching with grins on their faces.

_Ah, Troublemaker Two._

Uhmmm… hello?

_I am the Sorting Hat, Mr. Weasley. And currently you are the only one who can hear me._

Oh. Why did you call me Troublemaker Two?

_Because your twin is also a troublemaker, and I spoke to him first._

That’s because they Sort everyone alphabetically.

_Indeed. Now let’s see… it is obvious where you are going, but I am going to give you my reasoning._

O-okay… fire away…

_You are sneaky enough to get away with your pranks, smart enough to come up with new concoctions and spells, and gentle enough to ensure your pranks truly are harmless. But you and your brother need to be in a position to help the future… in a few years you will meet a boy; treat and care for him as you would a brother._

Does that mean I’m going to –?

_Yes. It’s…_

**GRYFFINDOR!!!!**

_Stick with your friends, son. And like I told your brother, “I Solemnly Swear that I am up to No Good.”_

Huh?

McGonagall took the Hat off the boy’s head and he hurried to sit next to his twin, asking him about the message they had gotten from the Sorting Hat. The boys glanced over at the Slytherin table and their eyes met two pairs of silver ones.


	3. For No Real Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters to home

* * *

_Dear Mum,_

_We're in Gryffindor. Don't faint, we know its a shock._

_No, what'll shock you is the our new friends. Their names are Rowan and River Kalem; they're identical twins too. Don't worry though, we get the feeling those girls are tamer than us._

_Here's the part where you'll either disown us or strangle us with hugs as you tell us how proud you are of us...._

_Rowan and River are in Slytherin._

_The four of us met on the Train so we got to know them before the Sorting. That probably kept us from judging them exclusively by their House._

_We've decided to forget Houses. No one House is inherently bad or good. Its our choices that decide who we are._

_Say hello to Ron and Ginny. And give Dad our love._

_Love,_

_The Twins._

* * *

 

_Dear Fred and George_

_I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!!! Making friends. Hopefully those girls will keep you two in line somewhat._

_Congratulations on Gryffindor, from both your Father and I; but it really is_ _about time people started forgetting House boundaries._

_Ron and Ginny say hello._

_I'd tell you to stay out of trouble but I'd just be wasting ink._

_Love you!_

_Mum_

* * *

* * *

  _Dear_   _Mum and Dad_

_School's only just started and things are already getting crazy. Riv and I are in Slytherin -- but we don't think our Housemates like us very much._

_It's not anything that WE did... technically. We didn't do anything wrong. ~~Except that to them we did.~~  The other Snakes just don't agree with our choice of friends.  
_

_Fred and George Weasley sat in our compartment on the Train, and then were Sorted into Gryffindor. The four of us decided to still be friends despite our Houses'  rivalry._ _Ta-da. No friends among the Snakes._

_Anyway, classes are pretty fun but I'm a little disappointed with the DADA Professor. Professor Kirkwell doesn't seem to know her subject like I had hoped she would. ~~Because DADA is the most important class in the school, of course. Let's completely forget about Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration...~~_

_Love you guys!!_

_Rowan_

_~~And River. Rowan was leaving me out._ _~~_

* * *

_Rowan and River,_

_Rowan, sweetie, be nice to your sister._

_You know we didn't care what House you got into but congratulations on Slythern!_

_If your Housemates would ostracize you for your friends, then maybe they wouldn't be very good friends anyway. But we're glad you have some friends -- regardless of their House._

_~~Keep true to your hearts, girls. You have a big part to play in the future.~~_

_We love you both._

_Dad and Mum_

* * *

_Mum,_

_Are you talking to the Sorting Hat? He said nearly the exact same thing when we were Sorted._

_You people with the Second Sight are creepy. ~~We still love you Mom!~~_

_Speaking of Second Sight, supposedly the Divination teacher is a descendant of Cassandra Trelawney. But the general consensus of the School is that she's a fraud. We were talking to Hylee Peters (a fifth year Hufflepuff girl) and she said that Sybill Trelawney tried too hard to convince people she was a Seer._

_Love You!_

_River and Rowan._

 


	4. I Don't Think We'll Ever Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple weeks into school and the Foursome is at it already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Double Twins aren't very popular -- for obvious reasons -- so they prefer to hang out with each other. ^_^ 
> 
> There's a Frozen reference in this chapter so pay attention!

River threw her quill down in disgust; this Transfiguration assignment was driving her crazy. “I can’t concentrate. And this essay is impossible!”

Rowan crumpled up her own Transfiguration essay and glanced around the common room. “Let’s go to the library; it’ll be quieter and maybe Madam Pince can direct us to some more information.”

They stood and gathered their bags before leaving the Common Room with nary a backwards glance at the glares burning holes in their backs.

 

********

 

“We want to talk to you, Weasley.” Fred and George looked up from their History of Magic essay to find a couple of third year boys in front of them.

“What about, Flynn?”

“Gryffindors don’t associate with Death Eater scum.”

The twins rose their eyebrows in disbelief. “I hope you’re not talking about Rowan and River.”

“That’s exactly who we’re talking about.” Flynn snapped. “They’re Slytherins – and all of them are slimy snakes who’ll join You-Know-Who just as soon as they get a chance.”

George splattered ink across his essay as he stood angrily. “You don’t know them. Just because You-Know-Who was in Slytherin doesn’t automatically make all of them evil.”

“Spare us your speeches, Flynn; and let us decide who our friends are.” The twins grabbed their bags and stalked out the portrait hole – straight into their raven-haired, female counterparts.

“Hey boys.” Rowan greeted as she shifted her bag on her shoulder. “Where you off to?”

“Library.”

“We were getting sick of prejudiced idiots.”

The Kalems elected to ignore the implication of what the boys had said. “You can join us, we were headed there too.”

“Trouble?”

“Transfiguration.” River groaned in response to George’s question. “Might as well be Mermish for all we understand it.”

“We could help you –”

“—if you’d like.”

Rowan grinned at the boys. “That would be amazing—”

“—thanks!” River looped her arm through George’s while Rowan did the same to Fred and the two girls dragged their friends towards the library.

Madam Pince looked up sharply when her Library door opened and the laughter she had heard quieted significantly as Hogwarts’ two sets of identical twins entered the room – one of the girls nodding a greeting to the Librarian – and took seats around a study table.

“So what do you guys have so far?” Fred asked softly; River laid her essay on the table while Rowan revealed her crumpled up paper.

Fred and George stared at her for a moment before stifling their laughter. “It’s really that bad?” Fred snickered, a thing to which Rowan’s response was to throw the ball at the offending red-head.

Madam Pince hissed as the wadded up parchment falls to the floor. “This is a _Library_ not a playroom!”

“Sorry Madam Pince.”

It was a little disconcerting to hear four voices speak in such unconscious unison.

Pince turned away and George pulled out his transfiguration textbook. “It looks like you’ve got a good basic understanding, it’s just the details that need work…”

 

********

 

Madam Pince cleared her throat fifteen minutes before curfew and the four students looked up from the auxiliary History of Magic book they had found to make what they were studying about more interesting. “You have fifteen minutes to get back to your Common Rooms.”

Rowan glanced at her watch. “Oh, Merlin!”

George went to check out the book they had found while the other three packed up their work station and met him at the door. “Thank you Madam Pince.” Fred handed George the latter’s bag and the four students let the door close behind them.

The Kalems said a quick goodbye to their friends at the Fat Lady before racing towards the Dungeons. They were rounding the last corner when Professor Snape exited the common room; the two girls crashed to a stop and ended up on the floor.

“What is the meaning of this? And after curfew no less?”

Rowan and River untangled themselves and stood sheepishly. “We’re sorry, Professor.”

“We were studying in the Library and lost track of time.”

“We were trying to get back before curfew—”

“—But that didn’t work out so well.”

Snape held up a hand, silently stemming the flow of twinspeak. “I assume you got good work done.”

The girls nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“We finished our Transfiguration and History of Magic assignments.”

Snape kept his expression blank even as he smiled inwardly. “Very well. Go on to bed, and next time pay more attention to the time.”

The two students quickly agreed and disappeared into the common room.

 

********

 

A week later, Rowan rolled over and stretched under her covers, enjoying the quiet of a Sunday morning; she heard a familiar little groan as Rowan woke and burrowed deeper under her covers. River rolled back over and blinked at the clock. 9:36. They would stop serving breakfast in less than thirty minutes.

River threw her pillow at the lump of blankets she knew was her sister. “Wake up Rowan! We’re gonna miss breakfast!”

Rowan sat up, her hair a mess, and began untangling herself from her blankets. “I’m awake… I’ve been up for hours…”

River just snorted as she smoothed her bedcovers. “Give me back my pillow.” The requested item was thrown at her as Rowan started making a sense out of her tangled bed. (She was actually pretty good at making her bed quickly since it was always a disaster when she woke up.) The girls changed into Muggle clothing – jeans and matching long-sleeve emerald shirts –  and Rowan tamed her wild hair before they headed down to breakfast.

They arrived in the Great Hall with ten minutes to spare and moved towards the Slytherin table to get some food. Glancing over the girls saw Fred and George sitting at a secluded end of the Gryffindor table, heads together in conversation.

“What’cha doing?” Rowan asked as she slid onto the bench next to Fred and snagged a piece of his bacon.

The Weasleys glanced at each other. “Well the truth is—”

“—We’re pranksters.”

“We know.”

The red-head twins looked confused at their counterparts’ deadpan response and the girls smirked.

“The Dungbombs in the hallway?”

“Acid Pops in Flynn’s soup—”

“He wouldn’t stop talking bad about you guys.” George defended.

“—We know you guys are pranksters—”

“—So the question is, what are you doing NOW?”

Fred handed River their piece of parchment. “We’re trying to decide what to do next.”

The Kalems looked over the list then at each other, mischief sparkling in their eyes. “Are you guys opposed to pranking yourselves?”

“What did you have in mind?”

Rowan dug into her pocket and handed Fred the scrap of parchment she produced. “Slytherin and Gryffindor.”

The Weasley twins grinned maniacally as they read over the notes Rowan had taken on a Color Swap spell. “We’re not opposed to wearing green.”

“Perfect.”

It was a clear, crisp day outside so the twins decided to spend their weekend out of the castle and spent the day tossing a Muggle frisbee around and dodging hexes cast by their housemates. At lunchtime they were only inside for a few moments to grab some food before heading back out to have a picnic lunch.

After lunch, George tucked the frisbee under his arm and the four friends began walking the edge of the Black Lake. When they reached an area that was hidden from all eyes, they began practicing their prank – it wasn’t a difficult spell, but it would require a lot of energy and concentration to have it work on the large area they wanted it to.

 

********

 

The next morning there was chaos in the Slytherin and Gryffindor dorms. Anything that was red in the Gryffindor dorms was now emerald green, and vice versa in the Slytherin rooms. The house crests were the same but for the colors.

 “Stupid Lions! They must have done this!”

The Kalem twins quietly dressed in their school robes, red ties and all, amid the bedlam in their dorm-room. “You’ll all be late and miss breakfast if you don’t hurry and get dressed.” The two girls slipped out of the now-scarlet Common Room and headed towards the Great Hall.

 

********

 

“I can’t wear this! I’ll look like a Snake!”

The Weasley twins pulled on their green shirts before donning their robes and wordlessly made their way out of the Portrait Hole, leaving their emerald Common Room behind. “See ya in Potions, Lee.”

The two sets of twins met in an empty classroom on the second floor and burst out laughing.

“You guys look good in green!”

“Not as good as you two look in red!”

They began swapping stories of their mornings then got their mirth under control and wandered into the Great Hall. “How many people do you think will show up?” Rowan asked idly.

“How much do you want to bet that most of them will skip; trying to figure out how it happened?” Fred returned.

The Staff Table fell silent as the four friends entered the Great Hall; for while it wasn’t unusual for them to be seen together, Dumbledore was certain the Weasleys were in Gryffindor and the Kalems were in Slytherin, not the other way around. The situation slowly became obvious as students started trickling from the two rival houses.

“Well. That is not something you see every day.” Dumbledore chuckled and McGonagall laughed slightly at the disgruntled expressions she could see on her cubs’ faces. Snape maintained his scowling mask while he tossed a glance towards the twins; those four’s magical auras were obvious in the spellwork he was seeing.

As he went through his classes for the day, he rather enjoyed how furious his House was at their new colors.

Twenty points each to Slytherin and Gryffindor for a well thought out, tasteful, and above suspicion prank. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh. I ended with Snape's musings again... I swear I didn't mean to do that. 
> 
> I am also in need of ideas for the Foursome to do -- I have TONS of ideas for when they're older but I also need to cover their younger years too -- so I would appreciate any prompts or suggestions. 
> 
> Thankyouverymuch!


	5. Meet You at the Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The appearance of an old piece of Parchment... or a familiar Map.

“I’m gonna laugh when this backfires on you…”

Fred smirked at Rowan’s deadpan statement while George actually snickered. “Ah, but what happened to guilty by association?”

“You have no proof.”

Fred cackled and River rolled her eyes at the other three’s antics. “As long as I don’t smell like something died…”

"We may not have that option, dear sister...."

A few moments later Fred spoke. "...we might want to move..."

The four scrambled away as a bang sounded and noxious gas filled the hallway. Screams of shock and disgust added to the chaos; even Rowan and River found themselves laughing at the spectacle in front of them.

"Who did this!!! Rotten kids, no respect for anything these days." Filch shouted as students scattered. The culprits were in a small alcove, leaning against the wall and each other for support.

Filch growled as he appeared in front of the snickering foursome. "You all are coming with me." The cranky caretaker grabbed Fred's ear with one hand and a fistful of River's hair with the other.

Never ones to abandon their twins, George and Rowan followed as Filch pulled his two captives down the hallway. "Yeouch!!! This is cruel and unusual Filch! I'll walk, just let go of my hair!"

Once in the caretaker's office, Fred jokingly pulled out one of the chairs and bowed with a grin. Rowan walked up and whapped him on the back of the head before primly sitting on the proffered seat. While Filch dug around in a box, muttering about detention and disembowelment, River was glancing idly around the room and froze as a file cabinet caught her eye.

"Guys... check this out." All three of the other first years looked over and evil smirks appeared on their faces. Confiscated and Highly Dangerous. Too good of an opportunity to pass up.

"Fred, go." The foursome took a deep breath as Rowan dropped a small marble on the ground and thick purple smoke filled the room. Fred was next to the cabinet in seconds and pulled open the drawer, reaching in and running his hands gingerly along a plethora of items. By the time the smoke had been cleared the red-head was in the place he had been before, a worn sheet of parchment in his pocket.

After they had been shouted from Filch's office, the foursome raced towards the Library, the second week there they had commandeered a small alcove wherein a table and four chairs was placed.

The liberated parchment was placed in the center of the table. "Doesn't seem like much... why'd you grab this one, dear brother?"

"I don't know, it was like my hand was stuck to it. It was the only option, even among all the other stuff, at the time."

"Well, lets see--"

"--If we can crack it--"

"--Revealio!"

Maroon ink scrawled across the page.

_Mr Prongs extends his greetings but informs you that we don't give up our secrets that easily._

_Mr Padfoot agrees with Mr Prongs and wonders if they will ever solve it._

_Mr Wormtail wishes to remind Mr Padfoot that it is very likely they stole our Secret from Filch._

_Mr Prongs would like to inform Mr Wormtail that he is talented at speaking the obvious._

_Mr Padfoot wishes to add that he could have figured that out for himself._

_Mr Moony would like to return his esteemed colleagues' attention to the task at hand and wonders who wishes to give the clue._

_"_ Clue?" four voices asked in tandem.

"Another hint?" River asked as she tapped the page again.

_Mr Prongs maintains that Mr Moony is a spoilsport._

_Mr Moony questions why he wastes his time with such ridiculous men and informs the reader that one must solemnly swear to what they are up to._

"Wait--"

"--those words sound familiar--"

"--but where have we heard them before?"

The next few minutes were filled with contemplative silence and muttered words. Then the boys perked up. "The Hat!!"

"At the Sorting--"

"--the Hat said something really weird to us--"

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" They announced, a drop of maroon ink appeared on the parchment before spreading and words were written across the top.

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs:_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-makers, are proud to Present_

_THE MARAUDER'S MAP_

"Woah..."

"This is Hogwarts!"

"Check this out--"

"--everyone's on it!"

The title disappeared and was replaced with different words.

_Mr Padfoot welcomes the fellow Mischief Makers to the Secret of the Marauders._

_Mr Prongs invites you to use it to your hearts content._

_Mr Wormtail echoes Mr Prongs sentiment and congratulates you on finding the Map._

_Mr Moony looks forward to the coming years and reminds you to wipe the Map after your done._

"But how--"

"--are we supposed--"

"-- to wipe it?"

Rowan and River glanced at each other, communicating silently. "I think we know."

"The Sorting Hat--"

"--told us something at the Sorting too."

"Mischief Managed."

The Marauder's Map turned back into a blank piece of parchment.

"Sweet."

Rowan looked at her watch. "Since when was it dinnertime?"

The foursome laughed and George folded the Map up, sticking it safely in his pocket before following his friends into the main Library.

"Do you realize just how helpful this will be?" River asked.

"We can never get lost again, and whoever has it will always be able to find the others." George answered.

"Not just that, but just imagine all the pranks we'll be able to pull off if we can avoid all the patrols." Rowan grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"Excellent point Moonbeam!" Fred laughed.

"...did you just call me Moonbeam?"

"...uhhh... yes?"

"Okay, just checking..."

An awkward silence followed the foursome until they got to the Great Hall, when the Gryffindor boys slid onto the end of the Slytherin table with the girls.

* * *

The foursome perused the Map extensively over the next few days, marking the passageways they hadn't found yet (there weren't very many of those). The Weasleys kept the Map with them since the Gryffindors were less likely to go snooping through someone's things, as some of the Slytherins were often prone to do.

One day, as they lounged in their little alcove, Fred was staring at the Map's now almost familiar maroon ink and greeting. "This is an amazing piece of magic... I wonder how they pulled it off."

"It must have taken them forever to map the entire school, and then to enchant it like this... just wow..."

"Do you think they really found everything in the school?" Rowan asked idly, writing an essay on the Founders for Madame Pince. (Who had been talked into sort of-tutoring the girl in History of Magic since Professor Binns only ever talked about the Goblin Wars and Witch Burnings.) "I mean, the Founders were geniuses. They designed the whole castle... I wouldn't be surprised if they had extra places no one knew about - places no one ever found."

"It's been almost a thousand years since Hogwarts was built, why wouldn't somebody have found them before now?" George asked, genuinely curious.

"What if the entrances are password locked?" River suggested. "If the passwords have been lost to time, then how would anyone be able to find them and get in?"

"Okay. It is now my mission in life to find the Founders' rooms." Fred announced.

"Well, there's the Chamber of Secrets." Rowan commented. "No one has ever proved it exists, but around fifty years ago the rumor reappeared after the death of a student."

"Seriously? Which Founder?"

"Slytherin."

"Sweet! Let's go find it!"

River whapped George upside the head at his exuberant response. "I'm not sure if we should go looking for the Room of a pureblood supremacist."

"Oh, yeah..."


	6. Half Past Ten O'clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another step in the direction of Destiny

Fred was trying to read his potions textbook, but found himself checking his watch again. Rowan was supposed to meet him half an hour ago, but she had never shown up - something that wasn't like the girl. Finally abandoning his book the red head reached into his bag and pulled out a worn piece of parchment."I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." A quick scan of the map and his eyes landed on a small cluster of dots on the third floor landing.  _Rowan Kalem, Ryan Flynn, Andrew Peters, Jonothan Tyler,_ and  _Samuel Roberts._

Fred's blood ran cold. Flynn and his gang were particularly vocal about their hatred of Slytherins - especially Rowan and River, who they blamed for the Weasley twins' 'betrayal' of Gryffindor. Leaving his books, he shoved the still-activated Map into his pocket and raced out of the Library, ignoring Madame Pince's confused and irritated gaze. 

"Mr Weasley?!" Professor McGonagal cried as he tore past her.

Fred skidded to a stop and checked the Map quickly, making a snap decision. "Professor, will you come with me? I think something's happened to Rowan." 

"Wha-"

"Professor, please. It might be nothing, but on the chance that it is..."

"Alright, Mr. Weasley. Lead the way." When they reached the third floor, McGonagal went white at the sight of blood on the bottom steps.

"...what's your game, Snake? Gonna wriggle your way into Gryffindor and then hand all our secrets over to your Master?"

Fred's fists clenched in anger, then his heart dropped in dread at the response. '...I call no one 'Master'..." Rowan's voice was cracked and strained. "...but I do wonder how you call yourselves Gryffindors."

'Why you-" Roberts rose his wand, only to find his wrist caught in the iron grip of a furious McGonagal.

"Thirty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Roberts..."

Fred went over to where Rowan was lying on the floor. "Oh Merlin, Ro..." He pulled her so she was leaning against his chest with her head on his shoulder.

She opened her eyes. "Hey Fred..." 

He shifted an hand against her head and froze; she had blood in her hair, a black eye forming, a bloody nose, she was breathing shallowly, and was covered in a myriad of hexes and low-level curses. "Professor," Fred interrupted the Deputy Headmistress from her scolding that lost Gryffindor 120 points. "she needs to go to the Hospital Wing."

"You all have detention with Filch for attacking another student. Now get out of my sight." As the four boys scurried off, McGonagal conjured a stretcher and levitated Rowan from Fred's arms to rest on it.

* * *

 

The first thing Rowan was aware of was the low murmur of voices. 

"It's a good thing you had the Map..." That was George.

"Me too, I don't want to think of what would have happened otherwise." And Fred.

"It really is cowardly to attack someone four to one..." River's words brought back a rush of memories, confirming Rowan's suspicion she was in the Hospital Wing.

"Mnmh..."

"She's waking up." Rowan opened her eyes to stare into Fred's blue ones. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a Cauldron blew up in my face..."

George chuckled as Rowan pushed herself into a sitting position. "Glad you sense of humor is still intact."

rowan stuck her tongue out at the redhead seconds before River threw her arms around her twin's neck. "Thank Merlin you're alright. I was worried." 

"Flynn is so going to get it." Fred announced angrily, George snorting his agreement. "Four against one is so unfair."

"Yeah, well..." Rowan rose her eyebrows, "next time, those odd will be unfair..." she smirked. "...for them." 

Her friends burst out laughing at her promise, bringing Madame Pomphrey out to fuss over her while River watched the Matron with interest.


	12. Hiatus Notice

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. I'M SORRY. READ IT ANYWAY.**

Alright, so, as of today - August 9, 2016 - I am leaving to serve a Mission for the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints. I will be gone anywhere from three to eighteen months and so subsequently my entire account is going on Hiatus.

I am in no way going to stop writing - have no fear - I just won't have access to my account.

Thank you to all who have been reading my stories, to all my friends, betas, and reviewers who give me input. You're help in more valuable than you will ever know.

Face the future with confidence - it might not always work out the way you wanted it to, but I guarantee that it will work out.

Until next time!

Wish me luck!

**WAYFINDER1314**


End file.
